


Sprite Awakens

by Nooodlen



Category: Homestuck, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Davesprite-centric, Dyslexic Author, I hope I write Dave right whoops, I will add as I go along, It'll take a while for Hal to show up, Lil Hal has a body, More tags will be added if needed, and general dave rambles, cursing, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nooodlen/pseuds/Nooodlen
Summary: Davesprite has a rather rude awakening after a centuries long snooze.
Comments: 86
Kudos: 198





	1. Longest Depression Nap Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davesprite awakes surrounded by strangers. Who are they and what do they want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this work is inspired by 'No Lullaby' by variableIntroversion.  
(Mostly the part where DS just sleeps forever.)  
(This rest of this story goes a different direction.)  
It is also partly inspired by '=> Dave: Get Stuck' by LPSunnyBunny

Davesprite came to all at once. One moment he was watching as the golden ship he shared with John and Jade breach into the new session and the next he is falling. He had no idea how long he had been falling and that was a new level of fucked up. Even as Paradox Space's most depressed bird Dave, he still had the internal clock that all time players had. So not knowing the time was alarming. What was even more alarming was that the speed of his fall was getting faster. It was like he had gone from driving through some normal suburban neighborhood to accelerating down the highway in a fit of road rage. On instinct, he had curled his wings around him before he hit the ground.

Now here he was, staring up as a familiar blue sky full of fluffy white clouds. Slowly sitting up, he looked around. It looked like a small spaceship had crashed landed in the forest only the spaceship was him. At least he was not on fire and there was no screaming alarms. That would only mess up the horrible, dizzying headache he had.

Out of habit, he floated upwards. It was right around then that he noticed that he had legs. Legs covered in orange jeans that came down to where his knees would be if he did not have weird, bird human leg hybrid that ended in bird talons. With that realization, he checked himself over to see if Paradox space decided it was not done fucking him over and decided to spring a new heaping pile of bullshit on his plate. Honestly, that was the last thing he needed. He had been on nothing but a diet of bullshit, eating it everyday all day but it never seems to be enough. It was like there was some bull somewhere just shitting more onto his plate on any given moment.

Fucked up wing and normal wing? Check, though they had turn crow black. Freakish bird feet hands with feathers? Check, but also black now as well. Feather ruff? Check, though emo seemed to be the theme of the day with all this black. Terribly painful gut injury bleeding blindingly shitty orange? Check, is it weird that he is weirdly relieved to still be bleeding orange? It seemed all the orange was purged from him besides his clothes and shades. His skin was back of the 'I will burn in five seconds in the sun' pale. Unfortunately, his hair got the emo treatment. Well, things could be worse. That sword could still be lodged in his chest. He was sure he should be worried about that but he could not bring himself to care. In fact, it was a relief to have such a reminder of his past vanish like that.

Tiredly scrubbing at his face with his taloned hands, he tried to ease the headache and dizziness. If anything, it seemed to be getting worse. Grimacing, he blearily tried to message his friends. Instead of getting a response, he was alerted that none of the people on his list existed. Shaking his head, he mentally minimized the windows. Peering through orange tinted lenses, he drafted hazily through the trees. It was miracle he did not ram his dumbass into anything. Instead, he found a cave. Dumping his portable pile of nesting material on the ground, he curled himself up and promptly passed out.

━━┅━━━┅━━━━┅━━━┅━━━━┅━━━┅━━━━┅━━━┅━━━━┅━━━┅━━━━┅━━━┅━━━━┅━━━┅━━━━┅━━━┅━━

Consciousness was fleeting for Davesprite. Part of him realized that the world was changing around him and that his nest was changed around him but he could not bring himself to surface fully. After all, what exactly did he have to go back to anyways? All he was was a loose end. It would only be a matter of time before Paradox space saw fit to get rid of him. Some part of him was relieved and comforted by that thought. Perhaps, when he was finally ended, he could find his friends in the dream bubbles. Even if sprites did not end up there, he still rather felt that he deserved some rest.

So he slept and slept, vaguely feeling the world change around him but finding himself unwilling to care. At first, there were people. They checked on him and talked to him. Sometimes they even sang. It all sounded like noise to Davesprite though. They all went away eventually. Then, as time went on, less and less people showed up. Finally, no one came around at all. Probably for the best. The last thing he needed was to let anymore people down. Leave the depressed orange bird Dave to his dramatics. Go find a better Dave to hang with.

This haze ended when there was a loud boom. For the first time in a very long time, Davesprite fully woke and blinked groggily. As he clumsily sat up, he found himself practically drowning in his own hair. Where the hell had this shit come from? Not only that but he was absolutely filthy and his wings were a horrific wreck. Wait... wings? Slowly spreading them, he realized that he now had two wings. Also, the hole in his stomach was gone. Hey, silver lining up in here. Making everything seem like it might be ok just to kick you in the teeth. Speaking of, did something just explode?

Floating upwards, he came to the realization that not only was he absolutely gross but he was also slightly taller. Without anything to compare himself to, he was not entirely sure of just how tall he was. Speaking of comparisons, when the hell did he get into this big ass temple? The ceiling was so high up that he could not see it through the gloom. Oh wait, his shades are just really dirty. Frowning, he reluctantly took them off and looked up again. Nope, still dark as shit. Where could he find a damn lightswitch in this place? Turning, he frowned at where he woke up. Had he been sleeping on an altar? Were some dudes in black robes going to bust down the door to sacrifice him to some god of the farthest ring?

Shrugging to himself, he tucked his wings back against himself and floated forward through the darkness as he tucked his shades into his shirt so he would not lose them. Navigating mostly by touch, he found that the temple was not as big as he thought it was. Oddly enough, it was underground. Pretty deep underground since the ceilings were so high. After getting lost in what seemed to be some sort of living area, he ended up getting turned around and floated back to the altar. Welp, better go the other way then. Drifting through the other doorway, he floated down a winding hallway. From what his hands felt, there were great big carvings in the wall but of what, he could not tell.

Finally, after wandering down the obscenely long hall, he began to hear voices. Floating upwards, he decided to hide in the darkness of the ceiling. Better safe than sorry. If he could not see in the dark, whoever was out there probably could not. The shadows of the ceiling were almost as dark as Derse and that was saying something. It was almost like the stone just sucked out all the light though it was not perfect. Not like the void outside of a session. Carefully floating along, he looked downwards and was nearly blinded when he rounded a corner to find some bright ass lights shining at one of the carvings also shining directly into his eyes. Wincing, he put on his shades. Then he quickly took them off to wipe them off onto his ragged shirt then put them back on. Well, that did jackshit. Might as well rub them on one of John's dirty ass socks for all the good that did him. At least the light was no longer so blinding.

Once that issue was taken care of, he realized some people were talking down below. Tilting his head, he drifted a little further downwards. He was very careful not to be seen. These people looked like your normal run of the mill humans, no need to freak them out with his crazy bird shit. Speaking of, it was really weird to see humans other than himself, John, Jade and Rose. In fact, he was pretty sure any other humans besides them and the ones in the session they were heading to were dead. Well, he supposed he no longer counted as human, huh? Wait, shit, he was meant to be eavesdropping.

"Why the hell did Fury send us here in the first place? Isn't this what he have the research team form?" grouched some guy with a bow and arrow. Normally he would find that weird but who was he to judge? He went around waving around broken piece of shit swords.

"Fury said that the energy readings from this place might be too much of a threat for them to handle. Remember that time with the demon dogs? Or that other time where they awakened some ancient evil?" said a dude with a shield as someone in a lab coat examined the markings. Wow, these guys had some interesting lives. 

There was a pause before one of them said an exasperated "No one asked for your opinion, Stark..." followed by an annoyed sigh.

Why did that sound so familiar? Rummaging through his groggy brain, he came up empty. He needed some apple juice, stat. At this rate, he was going to take hours to figure out what was going on. Well, it would have taken hours had the dude with the shield not looked up and spotted him. Next thing he knew, he was dodging out of the way as the dude _threw_ his shield at him. Hell yeah for reflexes though! Maybe someone should tell the guy that was not how shields worked. Just as that thought hit him, he just barely managed to float out of the way as the shield bounced off the ceiling and nearly beaned him in the head. Ok! No more criticizing the madman with a shield!

Fluttering his wings out some lost habit he got from the crow he was fused with, he pushed himself up further into the shadows of the ceiling. Quickly, he flew towards the way the strange pair had come from. As he went, he was pretty sure that someone shouted to someone named 'Tony'. No time to contemplate that. Not when he got a crazy dude with a shield and another with a bow on his tail. Ha, tail.

Spotting a big hole in the wall with some promising looking sunlight shining through, he tucked his wings in close and dove. Then as soon as he was able, he spread his wings and swooped upwards towards freedom. Shit, that was pretty smooth. He was certain that if Bro saw, even that cool dude would have to give a nod of appreciation for that kick ass move.

Davesprite was pretty certain Bro would _not_ appreciate him getting distracted and slamming right into something metal and flying. He also would not approve of him getting tased. The last thought in his mind as he was tased was 'Don't tase me bro!' as he let out a crow like croak of pain. Then nothing but darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall got a tutorial for pesterchum logs?


	2. Bird in a Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davesprite realizes there is more to this Earth than he first thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey before the chapter starts.  
I drew a talksprite for the Davesprite of this fic.  
See Here => http://fav.me/ddkj5av

Davesprite found it rather hard to wake. Not only was he nice and cozy but he felt all kinds of tired. For a while, he decided to just lay there. Well, that was until he remembered what had happened. Quickly sitting up, he squinted as he realized it was way too fucking bright. Feeling around, he found his shades on a little dresser next to the bed he was in. Putting them on, he blinked as he looked around. There was a window overlooking a bustling city on one side and the other side was a big glass wall. Thankfully the other two walls were solid. Pushing himself out of bed, he wobbled as he clumsily tried to find balance on his bird legs. Thankfully, once he stopped thinking too hard about it he found that he could stand just fine.

Moving to the door, he tried it only to find it locked. Shrugging to himself, he was not sure what he was expecting. After all, he had clearly been attacked by some hardcore roleplayers. Well, apparently some super fucking loaded roleplayers if the view from the window was anything to go by. Padding across the plush carpet, he reached the window and rapped his knuckles against it. Yup, no way was he going to be able to break that shit. Internally shrugging, he went to the dresser. The room was pretty bear all things considering. Only a dresser and a bed. Both of which were bolted to the floor. Hell, there was even metal sealing the bed to the floor so no one could crawl underneath. It was some freaky shit but what could he do about it? Instead of flipping the fuck out like he really wanted to do, he kept his stoic face. Who was panicking? Definitely not Davesprite. Nope, he was completely chill.

Sitting on the bed, he settled until he realized how gross he was. Once he thought of it, he could not stop. He was grade A nasty and needed a serious bath. Looking around more closely, he was relieved to find that there was a bathroom. Rummaging through the dresser, he found clothes of various sizes and styles. It seemed this cell was not specifically made for him. It was really too bad, he was starting to feel special for a moment there.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he fluffed his wings a moment before snatching up a red hoodie that was too big for him but was close to his size and grabbed a pair of black jeans along with some underwear. Carrying the stuff into the bathroom, he found a bunch of basic crap one used for self care only it was as if they were the safety scissors versions. Everything was soft and squishy as if someone expected him to shank a bitch with a hair brush and light someone on fire with a wash cloth. Hell, he was pretty sure the shampoo in the shower was the tearless kind. They went all out on baby proofing this shit. It probably would have bothered him if he did not have his sylladex. Which, after checking, he found was full of all the swords he was pretty damn sure he had given to Dave along with all of his other crap. Maybe these guys did not have sylladexes. Didn't prisons and the police have, like, devices to empty these things out? If they did not have these things, far be it from him to reveal the existence of his.

With that thought in mind, he shed his horribly filthy clothes and chuck them in the hamper. Then he stepped into the shower and fiddled with it until it turned on. Thank fuck the shower was so big because what happened next was one hell of a struggle. It ended with the floor soaking wet, him chopping off a good portion of his hair with his talons and a shitty sword and him slipping multiple times. After spending an absolutely ungogly amount of time washing his wings, then his hair then scrubbing the shit out of his skin, he finally came staggering out feeling like a person again. Well, as much as his shitty bird brain would let him. After that was done, he used one of the only not soaking wet towels to dry off as best he could, he then used it to clean off his still pretty gross shades. Then he had to fight the hoodie until he gave up and ripped some holes in it to fit his wings through.

Checking himself out in the mirror, he finally got a proper look at himself. Now he noticed things he had not thought to look for. First, his eyes went from just having bright ass orange irises to being completely orange. It was like staring into a freaky neon orange void. That had him quick to put on his orange shades once more. Next, he noticed that his ears had become pointy like some knock off elf. Not only that, he looked older. As a sprite, he had stopped aging, leaving him permanently at thirteen. Which, by the way, was complete and utter bullshit. Now, he looked his age. Davesprite had not a damn clue of how to feel about that but it was what it was. Things could be all kinds of worse.

Staggering out of the bathroom, he finally felt hell of a lot better in spite of some mirror revelations. Hell, it was the best he had felt in years. As he ignored the number of years provided by his time powers, he looked down and noticed that the time symbol was plastered on his hoodie. He was pretty sure that had not been there before. Looked like Paradox space was not done screwing with him. Shrugging, he threw himself down onto the bed. Crawling under the thick covers, he curled up and tucked his wing over himself as he nosed the feathers of his other wing.

Opening pesterchum, he once more tried to communicate with his 'friends'. Instead of getting the 'users do not exist' prompt, he was met with a 'cannot connect to user'. Which, he took to mean someone or something was blocking his shit. Frowning, he went to close out of the window when he received a message from a handle he had never seen before.

\-- Tony Stark [Stark] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

Stark: Neat program you got here.

Stark: Mind telling me how the hell you're using it?

Stark: Pretty sure any communication device would have come up in the scans.

Davesprite frowned in confusion. What the hell? How did this dude get his handle? Not only that but the guy went for plain black/dark grey text and even used what looked like his actual name. Wait, that name seemed familiar. Wasn't that fucking Ironman from the comic books? Was this guy trying to roleplay? A snort escaped him and he fired back at the guy with what had become his customary blinding orange.

TG: dog 

TG: i dont know how you found my handle 

TG: but you cant just bust in here like youre my roommate 

TG: sick of my shit and this close to kicking my ass 

TG: all up and yelling at me for leaving my shit on the floor 

TG: kicking up a fuss about the dishes not being washed 

TG: gotta warn a guy first 

TG: you know? 

TG: why not start with a hi how are you 

Stark: Wow and I'm told I talk too much. 

Stark: How did you even send all of that so fast? 

TG: its a talent 

TG: a power bestowed on all striders 

TG: even shitty knock off bird brand ones 

Stark: Look kid. Just tell me how you're doing this. 

TG: nah man 

TG: cant have you knowing all my secrets 

TG: id lose my reputation as a cool kid 

Stark: Ok. This is getting no where fast. 

Stark: I'm coming over there.

\-- Tony Stark [Stark] stopped pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \-- 

TG: better not 

TG: ill show everyone that one time you had a mullet 

TG: ill totally do it 

TG: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y63i2NR9-LE 

\-- The chum you are now pestering is idle \--

Closing out of the window, he nuzzled into the soft sheets of the bed. They were pretty soft. Whoever made this cell both wanted to keep people in and did not want to be a cruel asshole about it. Though he was a prisoner, he could appreciate that. If the place was not so damn cozy he probably would have tried escape by now. Instead, he found himself gearing up for a nap. Hopefully he would wake up in a less scary location this time.

Just as he closed his eyes, he heard a knocking on the window. Blinking awake, he fixed his shades as he poked his head out of the blankets to squint at whoever it was. Then he froze, eyes widening from behind his shades. No way. Now, Davesprite was no Marvel fan but Jade had insisted on watching the movie so he had torrented it like the good bro he was. Standing there on the other side of the glass, was the actual literal Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I haven't a damn clue of how to code Pesterchum so I hope this didn't look like absolute garbage.  
Also hope that ending was ok ahah  
(nvm thank you Pyro, you're a hero)
> 
> Besides that, this song really helps me write Davesprite => https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpTtZEcDrck  
Check it out an all that.
> 
> Also, if you read the last chapter and now you're like 'wait, wasn't his hair white?'  
you aren't crazy  
I actually changed it after drawing him because black hair looked better  
ahah
> 
> Oh uh, feel free to check out my other Loki-centric fic if that's your thing ;3


	3. Local Birdman Rambles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davesprite does his best to explain things to actual, literal Ironman. It is somewhat up in the air how well he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, another chapter.  
This probably would take longer if the general plot I got going for Davesprite wasn't so similar to those I normally roleplay.

Staring at _the_ Tony Stark, he was frozen as his brain practically blue screened right then and there. Thankfully, he was able to keep his stoic expression through his shock. There was no way he would want to lose his reputation over something silly like seeing a fictional character. Nope. Davesprite was cool as ice. It totally did not take Tony knocking on the window again to get him to focus again. Shit, the guy was actually talking to him the whole time. Now the dude looked concerned. Out of reflex, he was uncomfortable was displays of concern.

Ducking his head, he made sure only his shades and messy, fluffy black hair was visible from the blankets. "Sorry, bro, can't hear you from inside this kickass blanket. This shit's class. Best kind of soft like two dudes got together and were like 'hey man, you know how baby birds are super soft?' and the other guy goes 'yeah dog, totally' and then his bro's like 'what if we made that but a blanket' and the guy's like 'bro, that's, like, the best idea ever'. Then they high five and made this blanket through their blood, sweat and tears. Who am I disrespect the effort of two best bros? I can only marvel at the true awesomeness they have created," Davesprite impulsively rambled, hiding his amusement at the look on Tony's face. It was like the dude could not decide whether to be surprised, impressed or annoyed so just kind of blanked out. Davesprite was not sure whether it was due to his ramble or his Texan accent.

Silently taking a picture with his shades, he made sure the flash was off, he watched as Tony tried to gather his thoughts after the Strider ramble™. "Kid...," Tony started but Davesprite was not going to be talked down to like that.

"Davesprite," he interrupted. "My name is Davesprite, former time guy, go to game guide and idiot bird clone here to dispense facts and kickass." Briefly allowed his arms out of the blankets, he shot Tony some finger guns before withdrawing his arms back inside. This blanket really was too nice. The bird part of him really wanted to build a nest. That part of him could shut up because it was a stupid crow. Though nests were relaxing to build, it often ended up with whatever he built being destroyed one way or another. Thus, he would not build a nest.

"Dave," Tony started.

"Davesprite," the former sprite pointed out. "Either use my whole name or not at all."

"Dave," Tony stated then went on talking. Davesprite narrowed his eyes from beneath his shades. "Would you like to tell me how you are messaging on a non-existent device?"

"Davesprite," he corrected, refusing to answer further as he sank deeper into the blankets.

"Dave."

"Davesprite.

"Dave."

".... Anthony," Davesprite smugly replied, hoping to end the argument. The surprised look he got in response made it worth it. Poking his head further out of his blankets, he kept his stoic expression though he knew that even though his face was unchanged, he still looked like a smug little shit. It was a skill he perfected just to bug John. Totally worth it. Good thing he remembered random facts instead of what he learned in school, right?

Tony leaned against the wall, trying to look nonchalant but Davesprite could tell he was spooked. Such a weak facade would not work on a master cool kid. "So, you like, one of those mind readers?"

"Nah, though my sister likes to think she is one," Davesprite responded, relieved that Tony had knocked it off.

"How do you know my name then? I am pretty sure I have any communicates jammed and you are some sort of alien death god that got stuck in a shitty temple," Tony asked, crossing his arms and gesturing with one while cupping the elbow of the other as he spoke.

"That would be a long story and even I don't understand most of the shit that happened. Shenanigans, aliens and messing with time," came the explanation as he shrugged. "Long story short, where I'm from, you're a comic book character. I never read them 'cause my Bro's too cool for comic books from the good ol' US of A but I torrented the Iron man movie. You look exactly like the actor. Isn't that some weird shit? There is some completely unrelated dude in my universe that became an actor and played you in a movie. I guess Paradox Space is just weird like that. Did you know my friend Jade has a functioning Iron man dress she flew around in for a while? I think she stopped because of the copy right infringement. I wonder if she still has it? I bet its somewhere 'cause she's a huge nerd like that."

Just as Davesprite took a breath from his ramble, Tony cut in. "What do you mean your universe?"

"You know, another universe of the multiverse. It's not that hard to understand. I mean, if there wasn't a multiverse then this universe would have been destroyed like mine," Davesprite pointed out, shrugging.

"What did your's in? Aliens? Supervillains? Evil robots?" Tony listed off.

"What year is it?"

"2015" Tony replies.

"Yeah, you're safe. If a fuck ton of meteors didn't hit then you're fine." 

"If you say so, Dave," came Tony's response. 

Well, that was the last straw. Instead of replying, Davesprite ducked his head into the blankets and curled into a ball. Tucked up in his wings, he closed his eyes. The sounds of Anthony trying to talk to him was muffled. Actually, it was the perfect background noise for a nap. That thought in mind, he began to drift off into a nap in a practiced manner. 

Just as he was about to slip off to sleep, he heard loud music playing. It jolted out of sleep and sent him leaping off of his bed. Normally, he did not mind loud music. Loud music was his middle name. Davesprite Loud Music Strider. This, this was not cool. The opposite of cool. It set his nerves on edge and sparks of _something_ running through him. Without thought or looking back, Davesprite captcha logged the blankets, mattress and pillow. Then, with one smooth motion, he reached out and gripped the sword that fell from his sylladex. Swinging the sword, he sliced right through the glass before him. Many things did not register to him in that moment. He did not notice that the sword he held was Caledscratch nor did he notice how it shifted and broke, reforming at random points through his swings. Flash stepping forward, he slammed into the glass and shoved out the chunk he had carved out. Just in time too as the moment he tumbled out the window, metal doors slammed shut behind him.

Reflex kicked in and he extended his wings, catching the hot air coming off the roofs of the city. Below, there was a crowd of people bunched around some colorfully dressed people. Not that Davesprite cared. Clutching the sword, he felt some of his anxiety wane even as he tucked his wings around him into a dive. A whoop escaped him as his wings extended and he swooped further into the air then into the clouds. In that moment, the panic racing through his veins was buried by the joy of flight that some primal part of him had missed in all that time upon the prospit ship.

Adrenaline racing through his veins, his hands shook even as he clutched his sword tighter. Then the clouds began to turn dark. Oh shit, was that a storm? Tucking his wings in close, he took another dive. This time he fell over a park. Instead of pulling back up, he flared his wings to land upon a tree. Wrapping his bird feet around a branch, he settled while tucking his wings in close. Still, the sword was held tightly in his talons. Shaking a little as he came down from the high, his breathing began to calm a bit as he huddled down in his wings. Wow, that was a bit of a ride.

Just as he began to actually think about the crazy shit he just pulled, there was a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder. Jumping and fluffing his feathers, he barely kept the grip on his branch. There stood a giant man who looked like one of those pictures of Greek gods or something. Long flowing hair, pure muscle and handsome. This dude in particular had a hammer. Even if his size and looks should be intimidating with that neat helmet, the look in his blue eyes was very much like a puppy somehow. Shit, this dude was like big, buff Egbert. Well, somehow more buff. John had some crazy strength.

"Salutations," blonde declared in a booming voice. Did this dude just step out of a LARP or something?

"Sup," Davesprite decided to respond, jerking his chin in the respectful manner of all bros everywhere. Eyeing the big man, he loosened his grip on his sword in preparation for a fight as he loosened his muscles a bit.

"Would you kindly come down from there? It is hard to talk to you," the possible LARPer suggest.

Considering his options, he shrugged and hopped off of the branch. Landing on the cement walkway, he stood up to his full height. Which, now that he did so, made him feel a little short. Looking up at the big man, he cocked his head slightly. Now what? Was this guy going to try and drag him back to Anthony? As he watched, something changed in the big man's expression. Then the big guy just... dropped into a knee before him.

"Hail, Knight. I apologize for my companion and I's actions against you!"

"...What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've nearly gotten six different viruses trying to get concrete answers for Avengers timeline shit. This really shouldn't be this hard! For reference though, Davesprite appears post Ultron but before Antman. So, ya know, no SHIELD and Civil War hasn't hit yet.
> 
> Sorry for the pacing of this chapter. I'm not sure if I did this properly. I am not use to writing stories besides paragraphs between me and friends hhh
> 
> Also, hurray cliffhanger?


	4. God of Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davesprite discovers that even gods have their own gods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hell  
someone actually found the inspiration  
Thank you Yenaya!  
Inspiration for this chapter is from  
"It's One, Two, Three" by visionaryScribe

Davesprite was not sure of what the hell was going on. One second he was gearing up to fight a magic buff blondbert and the next the dude's kneeling in front of him. Thankfully, he was somewhat desensitized to the crazy. After all, he was a baby made of slime that fell to Earth in a meteor and got turned into a neon orange abomination. He had long since learned to roll with shit. Though that did not make him any less confused. The poor guy looked like he was actually _scared_ of him. Him! Fuck, this guy looked like he could snap his twig ass by hugging too hard. Lost in thought, he was forced to start listening again when he started to explain the shenanigans that were currently in process.

"Are you not Knight of Time? The creator of time and death? It is said that your blade cuts through time itself and that you are a bard of sorts," Thor exclaimed, hopping to his feet in his enthusiasm then seeming to get spooked like some kid caught doing something stupid in front of a teacher and knelt again.

Well... that answered that. Did Dave and the others create this new universe? If so, were they on this planet somewhere? ....He was not surprised that they did not seek him out. If they had this world then obviously they no longer needed game guide Dave. Not when they had a perfectly good normal Dave. Shaking himself, he decided not to sink into that rabbit hole. Not now when shit was going on.

"Wrong Dave. I'm Davesprite. I was the time guy but that's Dave's problem now. Sorry to disappoint you, bro," Davesprite pointed out with a shrug then paused. "Wait, since I'm not the dude you're looking for, are you gonna make me go back there? 'Cause I'm gonna have to say, your friend's an asshole and I just want to take a fucking nap. So... going back is gonna have to be a no from me, dog."

The guy just looked vaguely confused by Davesprite's words. Though, he guessed by the way he talked that he was not from around these parts. Surprisingly, he shook off his confusion pretty easy, seeming determined about something. Better not think about dragging him off. With that thought in mind, he briefly squeezed the hilt of his sword, the weight of it reassuring. Davesprite would not go down without a fight this time.

"Of course not, Knight. You have not done any wrong," the dude replied though honestly, he looked low key scared that he was going to get smited or something.

"Bro. Just... stand up. I'm not mad. I'm a chill guy and it's not like that was the worst shit to happen to me. Your friend's an asshole though," Davesprite told him with a shrug.

Hopping to his feet, somehow the puppy personified looked more spooked than before. "Please forgive Stark, he is not normally that way and he is a good shield brother."

Just as Davesprite was gearing up to respond, he heard something coming towards them. Turning, he looked up to see Iron Man himself coming down to hover over them. One gauntlet pointed at Davesprite. Gripping his sword, Davesprite habitually got ready for a strife only to find hammer man standing between them. Blinking from behind his shades, he slowly folded his flared wings. Still, he was tense as more people arrived. Things were escalating and he did not like it. Some part of him wanted to take flight but bowman was back.

"Shield-brothers, please lay down your arms! The Knight comes means us no harm and should not be offended," hammer man declared, spreading his hands in a gesture of peace.

"Thor, what the hell are you talking about?" Anthony replied, pushing up his face plate to frown at his muscled friend. Thor. Sounds about right.

"Ah yes! You do not know of the Creators. I believe our friend here is Knight of Time. Creator of time and death. He has told me his name is Davesprite," Thor declared, gesturing at him.

Davesprite could not help but frown. "I told you, bro, you've got the wrong Dave. I'm not to time dude anymore. That's Dave. I'm not going to smite you or some shit. That'd be a dick move. Totally against the bro code. If I broke the bro code, bro, the bro police would have me arrested and I don't want to go to bad bro jail," he rambled, waving a free hand even as Caledscratch shattered and reformed as if permanently being built and broken was clutched in his other hand. "Here, I'll even put Caledscratch away to prove my chill." Tossing his sword into the air, it vanished into his strife deck. Immediately he regretted it and wanted to take flight but he did not want to get shot by an arrow. 

When he focused his full attention on the others, he saw that they were all just sort of confused. Fairly use to such an expression since he got it pretty often whenever he talked to anyone besides his Bro or his friends, he mentally just shrugged. Clapping his bird hands together, he thread his fingers together and shot them a finger gun. "Before you drag me to jail or something, do you think we could stop at Taco Bell? I ate cookies and cakes for three years straight then slept for...," he paused as his mental clock told him the time. Though his expression remained stoic, he felt himself pale. "Waytoofuckinglongholyshit. How am I even alive? I'm pretty sure I'm not a fucking sprite anymore. What the hell am I anymore?" Another pause came as he tried to process shit then shook himself. "Tacos first."

━━┅━━━┅━━━━┅━━━┅━━━━┅━━━┅━━━━┅━━━┅━━━━┅━━━┅━━━━┅━━━┅━━━━┅━━━┅━━━━┅━━━┅━━

Davesprite found himself perched on the back of a couch with a taco in one hand and an apple juice in the other with several bags of Doritos stuffed into the front pocket of his hoodie. The bag of Taco Bell sat on the cushion in front of him and he was pretty sure it was staining the fancy couch but that was not his problem. Honestly, he was not expecting them to all pile into a van and actually stop at Taco Bell then follow his demand for Doritos and apple juice too. They did not let him out of the car which sucked because he wanted to see if there was any new flavors. Maybe next time.

Immediately after dumping him in what looked like a living room about the size of his apartment with added fancy kitchen and big rich people windows, they took off somewhere. Davesprite did not mind though. He got his Taco Bell, had a bottle of apple and Doritos. The Taco Bell was just as shit as he remembered and the apple juice was not his favorite brand but he would not say no to apple juice. The drink of the gods took many forms and all were beautiful. In fact, the only thing that could ever match up to that would be his sick ass beats.

As the silence stretched, Davesprite sat back and could not help but wonder what was going on in the other room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the fic that inspired this chap  
Thor is lowkey freaking out constantly because holy shit  
the kids are **gods**  
Gods far above Thor  
and Thor's just sitting there like ';v; please doesn't smite us please'  
and for some reason I just found that to be both hilarious and kind of adorable in its own way so  
-wild gestures- I added an element of that to this fic
> 
> also the death thing is something I figured is just  
connected to time due to the whole death obsession time players got  
also time is the beginning and the end so -shrug-
> 
> gonna try to write a chapter from Avenger's POV


	5. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers discuss the bullshit they are dealing with. Whether or not they come to a proper conclusion is another matter entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deleted the question chapter ehe  
ovo

Clint Barton wondered if it was too late to retire. He was not sure he was paid enough to deal with the shit storm in front of him. Honestly, it had all happened so fast and though he was trained to deal with those sorts of things, normally the situation did not include a god that literally gods worship sitting in the common area eating taco bell. This all felt rather out of his above his pay grade yet... he did sort of sign up for this after joining the Avengers to help take care of Loki. Super powered gods and shit from legend seemed to be in the job description.... So why was he starting to second guess? Maybe it was because Thor, _Thor_, seemed positively terrified of the teenage bird boy. Maybe it was because he and Steve had attacked said boy. Perhaps it was because he and the others somehow thought it had been a good idea to leave the supposed creator of death in the care of one idiot genius Tony Stark.

Clint came back to himself when Steve managed to get everyone's attention. Ever the leader, Steve tried to organize the chaos. "Alright, let me get this straight. The kid in the common area is the creator of time and death itself," Rogers explained slowly, turning to Thor for confirmation. When Thor nodded, Steve looked vaguely like he wished he had never thawed. "What does that mean exactly?"

Thor, the personification of overexcited puppy, seemed happy to explain. He even got to his feet so he regale them with whatever batshit crazy story this was going to be. "First, my friends, I must start from the beginning. Before the universe existed, there was two sets of creators. The Horned Ones and the Pale Ones. Together, they overcame many trials and slew primal beasts that existed before existence did. Triumphant in their endeavor, they then crafted our universe through means unknown. Each of them created an aspect of the universe and it is said they created the Infinity stones themselves!"

Gesturing expansively, the big man went on. "The Horned Ones are Sylph of Space, Knight of Blood, Seer of Mind, Maid of Time and Mage of Doom. The Pale Ones are Knight of Time, Witch of Space, Heir of Breath, Seer of Light, Prince of Heart, Rogue of Void, Maid of Life and Page of Hope. It is said that Maid and Knight work hand and hand with the Mage of Doom. The Knight depends time and uses time as his very sword. The Maid guides the most powerful and heroic of the dead with Doom always by her side. Sylph and Witch of Space handcraft every world and are ever expanding the universe as a whole. The Seers of Mind and Light work to keep balance between fortune and misfortune, good and evil. Prince of Heart and Knight of Blood's power fill the universe. Every emotion, every bond created between people is but the smallest spark of their power at work. Heir of Breath crafts the very air we breath and the wind at our back. Maid of Life fills every world with things to live upon the worlds Heir, Witch and Sylph create. Page of Hope is the light that guides all and Rogue of Void steals creation from nothing itself," he expansively explained. Then he turned to the screen that showed camera feed of their new visitor. Gesturing, he grinned enthusiastically. "He has the symbol of Time and crows have always been the symbol of the Knight. Not only that but I can feel his power. He wields more power than my father, my mother and my brother put together."

Turning to the screen, Clint could not help be confused. Right then the kid was hunched over like a bird, absolutely destroying a taco. Well, he was until it slipped out of the awkward hold the kid's bird hands had. They all heard the squawk of dismay that escaped him as it hit the white cushions. Clint could only watch in mild horror as the kid just swept the remains of the fallen taco under the couch and flipped over the cushion then seemed to be pretending nothing happened. Turning back to his fellow Avengers, he saw his thoughts were mirrored.

"If that's our creator, I think we're all screwed."

━━┅━━━┅━━━━┅━━━┅━━━━┅━━━┅━━━━┅━━━┅━━━━┅━━━┅━━━━┅━━━┅━━━━┅━━━┅━━━━┅━━━┅━━

Davesprite just finished cleaning up when a voice spoke from the ceiling. "Please refrain from doing that. It will make it harder for the bots to clean up."

Damn near jumping out of his skin, Davesprite's feathers fluffed up as his wings flared on instinct. Looking around, he realized no one was actually there and looked up at the ceiling. Intercom maybe? "Alright. Sorry for messing up your perfectly good couch," he replied, flipping the cushion back over, feeling rather sheepish but hiding it well. "Really though, you should warn a guy before you go spooking them like that. I could've broken another window and that wouldn't be very cool. Unless you take boom bucks then I wont be able to pay you back. Are you looking to put me into debt? So young?"

It felt really silly to ramble at the ceiling but he had no where else to look that made much sense to him. Then he heard someone coming. Turning, he half expected to find the owner of the feminine voice he heard coming to kick his ass or something for ruining the couch. Instead, a kid around his age appeared around the corner. Well, a kid around the same age he looked. Davepsprite was not sure if he should count his years of slumber as his age since he was pretty much in a coma and did not age the entire time.

"Mr. Stark I-," the kid said then cut off when he spotted Davesprite standing in the middle of the empty room.

"Sup," Davesprite greeted, giving him one of his patented cool kid nods.

After a moment of doing a double take to make sure he was in the right place, he focused on Davesprite again. "Oh! Are you a new Avenger?" chirped the kid.

"Nah. I'm pretty sure they don't take knock off bird brand Daves. Besides, I stopped being a hero years ago," he replied, shrugging as he stuffed his bird hands into his hoodie pocket. "Now I'm just Davesprite. Not sure what they plan to do with me but it's whatever. I'll just take another nap or something if I have to. Not like they can stop me short of killing me and I guess that would just mean Paradox space is finally closing loose ends so no worries."

All he got was a blank stare in response, an expression Davesprite was starting to feel was getting a bit old. "I'm not sure what you're talking about but mood."

Now it was Davesprite's turn to stare. Shit, was that some new slang or something? After checking his internal clock, he realized that he was somewhat in the future. Shit, now he would have to catch up on all the cool kid stuff. No way in hell would he be caught dead quoting old shit. Davesprite would rather stick his own sword in his eye. He would need to fix that issue as soon as he could. Wait, fuck, he had been standing there quiet for an uncomfortably long amount of time. So, totally not panicking, Davesprite offered his fist for a fist bump and got one in return. Alright, cool, that was still a thing.

Just as he and this guy seemed to be having a moment, the Avengers came bursting in. "Peter, to my lab, now," Anthony declared, pointing at the kid, Peter. Then he pointed at Davesprite. "You, we have some questions for you, Dave."

Davesprite, instead of responding to Anthony, rummaged through his taco bell bag to munch on a taco. Looking up, he realized everyone was looking at him expectantly. "Sorry, were you talking to me? I thought I told you, like, three times my name is Davesprite," he stated blandly as he took another satisfyingly crunchy bite of his taco. For some reason, the guy with the arrows face palmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so when I can add Hal I will  
he will be a supporting character, there's no other writing him in without him taking over Davesprite's growth  
I will write a story for Hal as the main character once I figure out where to put him  
until then, have some Avengers POV  
I hope it's ok
> 
> also sorry it took me so long. Thing's've been a bit busy for me and motivation's been low  
I hope that you guys enjoy the chapter regardless  
I might need to do some proper planning sooner than intended -wheeze-


	6. Explain (Badly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davesprite explains things.  
Everyone collectively decides Davesprite is bad at explaining things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me a while.  
I was gonna post something before Christmas but my brain's been hellsa melted  
so here is the chap, super late

Davesprite decided that standing there and eating was not as cozy as his previous perch. So he climbed back onto the back of the couch, hunched over like a bird goblin. It was hell of a lot more comfortable than it looked and satisfied some itch in his bird brain that needed scratching. Draining the last of the juice, he tossed the bottle over his shoulder as he had been doing for years. Back in the apartment and on the ship, things tended to end up where they ended up until they either started growing shit or started smelling so he really so no problem in it.

What was more interesting was watching the heroes have a sort of silent conversation with their eyes. It was fun to guess what they were saying. A whole case of apple juice was his bet for the lady stepping up to take control. The lady had the whole 'I'm a bad ass and all the guys around me are being idiots' vibe about her that just made sense that she would be the one to step up. With that established, he glanced over to spot that Peter had not left. In fact, the kid had only gone around the corner and crawled up to hang from the ceiling somehow. Nodding to him, he turned back to the heroes.

Just as predicted, the lady was the one who got her shit together. "We would like to know what your intentions are for this planet," she stated simply. Anthony went to say something and was shut down pretty fast.

"I don't know how to got here but its got breathable air and is creepily like my own was before it got wrecked by meteors so I figured it'd be a perfect place for a nap until paradox space murders me like all doomed Daves," Davesprite responded. Seemed like a pretty reasonable response to him but the looks he was getting said otherwise.

Well, besides the lady. She had a pretty good poker face. Not as good as Bro's but good enough. "What is paradox space and why is it trying to kill you?" she asked, folding her arms. The others seemed to be getting comfortable. Well, this might take a while. Davesprite did not mind answering questions. They gave him aj so they deserve some answers.

"Paradox space is... like... what runs existence I guess? It's really complicated and I don't remember half the terms. Anyways, it is basically what ends and jump starts the creation of universes I guess. It makes sure everything runs smoothly," Davesprite explained as best he could. Of course he had all the technical mumbo jumbo but he did not understand ninety-nine percent of it so he just explained it to the best of his abilities. "I use to be a kid named Dave. I traveled back in time to a fixed point that shouldn't be altered. When you try to change things without a stable time looping and other time shit, paradox kills that version of you before and deletes that doomed timeline, making a doomed Dave. I cheated the system by throwing myself into a sprite. Now that I'm probably not a sprite anymore, I should be dead any time now."

At this point, he was starting to get a bit annoyed with the other Avengers so he focused solely on the poker faced lady. "What is a sprite? What was the fixed point you were trying to change?"

Munching on his taco, he finished it off and washed it down with a dorito before replying. "A sprite is a game guide. For the game to be successful you have to prototype it at least once before entering the Medium. The first prototyping determines what abilities the enemies of your Session spawns and their traits. I threw a crow into my sprite," -Pausing in his explanation, he fluttered his wings to prove a point before folding them neatly and continuing.- "Then I threw a hunted evil puppet into it. Worst decision of my life. Zero out of ten hats, would not recommend. After I prototyped the puppet like an idiot, my moron friend flew to the final boss and got wrecked. Since he was dead, there was no one there to get Jade into the Medium before the meteor hit her island. So we were down two players, making a doomed session. In order to undoom ourselves, I went back in time to right before I threw the creepy puppet in my sprite and prototyped myself. Became Davesprite. Then stopped my friend from getting himself killed but also gave up my ability to be a player and ascend to Godtier as Knight of Time."

Wow that had been a long explanation. It felt so long ago. Even if he had been a sprite for only three years, some part of him forgot what it was like to just be a person rather than a person fused with a crow and the coding of the game. Though he no longer felt compelled to refer to himself as Davesprite by the game, he had been doing it so long that the compulsion was no longer required. Just thinking about it felt sort of gross. Though, lost in thought as he was, he did not fail to notice Anthony trying to but in and getting shut down again nor did he fail to notice the disbelief on some faces. Badass Lady did not seem phased, just processing before the next question.

"What game are you talking about?" she asked. Some part of Davesprite felt she had said it way too casually. It felt like something that needed to carry some sort of weight by now. The way she said it was far too innocent for his tastes.

"The Game is called Sburb for us though the name changes depending on your species. It is a game that ends universes then through the actions of the players, creates a new one," Davesprite explained. "The players of the Session become the gods of the new universe. Then the game appears again and ends that one so the people of that universe can become players in the new one. It only triggers, if I remember right, if the players' universe meets the right conditions to properly grow their players before sending down the first meteors."

Things were starting to feel like he was talking to a brick wall. The disbelief was spreading and now the lady was glaring at him. "Are you taking what I am saying seriously? This sounds like a made up game," she stated blandly.

"Well, I guess I can't prove the game exists but I can prove I'm from an alternate universe," Davesprite stated bluntly with a shrug. He did not need to prove the existence of the Game. After all, he lived through it. People died. Horrors of various kinds were witnessed and he was doomed regardless of what they thought. It was only a matter of time. So, he would prove to them he was from Earth, just not this one.

Waving a hand in front of him, he brought up his sylladex. Reaching out, he snatched up one of the cards. This one had a cake in it. Though he was not sure where that came from, he was not too concerned. His dex was due for some spring cleaning but why would he clear it out when he could just make new cards whenever he ran out of space? Thankfully, the cake was the safe option. Some of the shit he had in there he was pretty sure he gave to Dave and he was not sure where it came from. That was an issue for another time however.

Flipping the card over, he let them see the cake picture. Then he tapped it and made the cake appear on the table. The image vanished from the card as he let it return to his sylladex. "This is a captchalogue card from my sylladex," Davesprite explained. "Works kinda like a video game inventory only three times as annoying. I'm guessing you guys don't have them or _Anthony_ wouldn't have flipped out wondering how I was talking to people and you guys would have emptied my Strife deck of weapons."

Looking up, he realized that everyone was just as confused as before and they had gotten nowhere. Internally shrugging, he picked up a new taco. It was not really his problem they did not understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know paradox space, which I am pretty sure use to just be a term for shit that happens in game, was a comic  
welp  
still gonna use it
> 
> Also, if you see me on pony town as 'Local Bird Man' feel free to say hi  
and I hope you guys liked this chapter  
apologies for the wait


	7. Scientific Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davesprite is left to his own devices again and everyone seems to forget Peter never left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm so slow.  
I'm trying to even out the amount of chapters between this fic and my other one

Davesprite was left alone again. The heroes have gone off to go talk this over again. He was getting somewhat tired of it. There was nothing he could do about it though. Not when they did not seem to be paying attention to what he was saying nor taking it seriously. He was not going to explain more than he had to. Partly because he was sick of being asked game related questions from his time as a sprite and partly because there was some weird lingering sprite code that wants him to be cagey about it. He was sure that if he really needed to, he could ignore it but for now there was no need.

Finishing off his taco, he put the now empty bag on the coffee table and hopped off of the couch. He went to clumsily walk to the kitchen but found that his talons kept getting stick on things and really, it was too much of a bother. So he floated off the ground, walking was overrated anyways. Drifting into the kitchen, he reached for the handle of the fridge. Carefully positioning himself out of the way, he yanked it open then jumped back as if expecting something to leap out of the machine and assault him. Instead, he was greeted by glorious glorious food. 

Finding food where it belongs would never stop being a novel experience for him. After looking around a bit, he could not help but let out a happy little peep when he spotted the big jug of apple juice. Oh fuck yeah. Score! More than made up for that embarrassing sound he had just made. If he just ignored it, it did not happen. Yup. What peep? No peeping here.

After cautiously opening some cabinets, he found the cups. Hell yes. Pouring some apple juice into the biggest cup he could find, he froze just as he was about to pick it up. He heard something near the door. Turning his head towards the door as casually as he could manage, he spotted that Peter kid at the door. Blinking from behind his shades, he realized he had forgotten Peter had decided to stick around. "Hey," he greeted, deciding to pretend that he was not totally feeling awkward about this. Maybe being asleep for so long had messed with his social skills... Then again, he had always been better at talking through a screen.

"Hey! I was wondering if I could ask you some questions too?" Peter asked, seeming pretty excited. The excitement was way too familiar for Davesprite not to just nod along if from sheer habit if nothing else. Plus, the look Peter gave him was well his leeriness when it came to answering questions. This seemed less of an interrogation thing and just genuine excitement which was rather fun to listen to. "How does your inventory thing work?"

Davesprite paused as he mentally rummaged through his information. "I don't know. I do know it has a lot of the space aspect stuffed into them," he replied, finding he could not remember if the sylladex was a game thing or just that universes' thing. Maybe it was originally from the Troll's universe? Whatever.

"Space aspect?" Peter asked, tilting his head. The sprite could almost see the gears in his head turning.

"Yeah. Space is one of twelve aspects," Davesprite responded as he fumbled with the lid to the apple juice jug. Wow, this was hard to do. Having bird hands was pretty damn inconvenient. Glancing over, he saw Peter was going to ask another question and decided to head him off before he could. "The twelve aspects are Blood, Heart, Hope, Life, Space, Void, Breath, Mind, Rage, Doom, Time and Light. Blood is the aspect of emotional bonds, unity and leadership. It is the opposite of Breath. Breath is the aspect of freedom, direction and leadership. Heart is the aspect of soul and emotions. It is opposed to Mind. Mind is about thoughts, decisions and the consequences of both. Hope is all about belief, faith and, you know, hope. It doesn't get along with Rage. Rage is negative emotion and, obviously, rage. Life pretty much just brings the dead back to life and just about life itself. Doom directly messes with that, you know, because it is about the end of things. Space can make things grow big, shrink small and generally just mess with things at the atomic level. Time is opposite somehow and is pretty self explanatory or whatever. Void is about hiding and blocking things as well as just general nothingness while Light is about fortune, highlighting things and light stuff." At first he started with his sprite instincts taking over but the more he talked, the more he was able to shake it off. Part way through he wanted to just point out the obvious but it felt wrong to mess up his explanation part way through.

Taking a gulp of apple juice, he realized that Peter had just been standing there and letting him ramble. It was kind of nice, not getting interrupted. Usually before he could fully explain things something came up and messed with things like some plot contrived way to keep the players in the dark..... Best not thing about the Game right now. Thankfully, Peter seemed happy to distract him.

"What aspect do you think I would get?" he excitedly blurted. That made Davesprite pause and process it. Then he shrugged.

"I don't know. It isn't something that I needed to know as a sprite, I guess. It's kind of already predetermined," Davesprite stated, taking a big gulp of his apple juice. "So, like, do you think I'm a prisoner here still? It'd be cool to see what is going on outside since, like, I'm in the future or whatever."

That gave Peter pause. Before Peter could respond, there was an elevator ding. Davesprite turned towards the sound just in time for a bald man in a wheel chair to be wheeled in along with some really gruff looking dude. For some reason their appearances niggled at his memory. Where did he remember them from?

"Hello Davesprite, I am Charles Xavier and I would like to invite you to attend my school," the bald man said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to write a separate Hal fic  
Hal in this fic will take a while to appear since the dust sort of needs to settle  
anyways, having trouble coming up with ideas so might just put up a chapter asking for suggestions  
been on a bit of a Harry Potter binge so all my ideas are Harry Potter related  
how would that even work?  
Also my motivations have been kinda low  
depression am I right?
> 
> sorry this chapter is kind of blah  
not sure I'm the best writer lol


	8. Not a Chapter - Only Discord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll delete this after I write the actual chapter  
Just add the discord link at the end

Here is the discord I made for all my fics.  
Join if you feel like it  
It's kind of empty with two people lol  
https://discord.gg/KkYGMYU

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another story with only vague notions at a plot.  
I will take requests for characters ya wish to show up. :3


End file.
